You Are Not Alone
by AnimeAddic5
Summary: Ryoma's parents are in a plane crash, they didn't make it. Now Ryoma only has Karupin by his side... or does he? Ryoma tries to hold everything in, but no one is invincible. Will Ryoma be stuck all alone or will a certain King come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

You Are Not Alone

Author Note: Well, here's my second attempt at a story! Hopefully this one is at least semi-good. Sorry if it's not, I still suck at writing, so… yeah. Oh yeah and don't worry, Atobe's not in the story yet, but he will be! Just you wait! Well, hope you enjoy the fanfic! :D

P.S. Some of the things in the story might not make sense, but it's my story so it doesn't matter! Lol  
Oh yeah, and everyone's in high school now so the tennis team has a different coach now, but he/she probably won't ever be mentioned, so… yeah.  
Kay, have fun reading!

**Prince of Tennis is not mine, no characters or catch phrases they may use are my ideas, strictly the plot!**

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

December 1st

Ryoma stood there in the rain, looking down at the two gravestones before him. The funeral had just ended and it was time he headed home. Everyone who attended had already left.

"Okaa-san…Otou-san…why?" he whispered brokenly, "Why'd you have to leave me all alone? Why?" he headed towards his house, ignoring the fact it was raining.

_~Flashback~_

_November 22nd _

"_Seishonen, we'll see you in December! Take care of the house! Ja ne!" Nanjiroh called to his son as he entered the taxi. "Hurry up Rinko, we're gonna be late!"_

"_Hai, hai, calm down love." Rinko turned back towards her son, "Bye sweetie, we'll call you when we get there, okay? Love you. Be safe!" Rinko turned towards the taxi and seated herself next to Nanjiroh. They both waved out the windows saying goodbye._

"_Che. All for a week in Malibu, stupid Oyaji just had to go and enter that contest. Hn. Well I have the house to myself now… where's Karupin?" Ryoma went looking for Karupin and four hours later found her laying on a pile of… magazines... his dad's magazines. "Oyaji…" Ryoma sighed to himself, he picked up Karupin and then picked up the magazines and through them in the trash. "Let's go watch tv Karupin."_

"_Meowr!" Karupin agreed._

_Ryoma settled down on the couch with his beloved cat in his lap. He stroked Karupin while flipping through channels and stopped on a news program, face contorted in shock._

"_A plane crash happened today approximately 30 minutes ago. The two planes that were involved were flight 804 to Malibu, California and flight 672 to Tokyo, Japan. There were no survivors, as both planes blew up from the impact and then…"_

_Ryoma tuned out the rest, frozen in place. 'Flight 804… Malibu… Okaa-san… Otou-san…' Ryoma didn't know what to do. The next thing he knew it was dark out and the doorbell was ringing. He put up a mask of indifference on his face and went to open the door. Upon opening the door he came face to face with two police officers standing there. One officer was short with brown hair while the other one was tall with black hair._

"_Hello, are you Echizen Ryoma?" the taller one spoke._

_Ryoma already knew what was coming so answered in a monotone voice. "Hai."_

"_We regret to inform you that you're parents were in a plane crash… they didn't make it."_

_Ryoma wanted so badly to just break down, right then and there, but his pride prevented him from doing such a thing. He sighed, "Yes, I watched the news a little while ago, what should I do now?"_

_The officers were shocked that this kid had taken things so well, almost too well, but didn't show it on their faces. The taller one spoke again, "Well, their wills stated that no matter your age you will get everything of theirs: the house, money, everything. You will also be allowed to continue living in the house by yourself, if you so choose. So what'll it be?"_

_Ryoma didn't need to think hard about it, of course he was going to continue living here, it was his parents house, they're home."I'll keep living here." he said in a monotone voice._

_The shorter officer began talking and handed him a bunch of things. "Alright then, here's everything you need: the deed to the house, credit cards, one to each of your parents bank accounts and one they had made for you, any extra information they deemed you must know, such as pin numbers, and the keys to the house. Also you'll need to prepare funeral arrangements. That's everything, so we'll be going."_

"_Hai, ja ne." Ryoma closed the door and locked it, sliding to his knees, back against the door. "Seems I have things to do…" he whispered somberly, a lone tear making its way down his face. _

_~Flashback End~_

Ryoma had made it back to his house and headed straight up to his room, to tired to eat, ignoring the fact that he was dripping wet. On the way he past Karupin and scooped her up into his arms.

"Ne Karupin, guess it's just you and me now, huh."

"Meowr…"

"Yeah, I guess we should get to bed, I have to go back to school starting tomorrow… sorry I have to leave you here while I'm at school."

"Meowr!" Karupin speaks giving her master a lick on the nose. Ryoma gives her a small smile that doesn't touch his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding. Well, let's head to bed now."

"Meow."

Ryoma headed upstairs deciding to just head to bed, ignoring the fact he was drenched and uncomfortable. He just wanted to get to bed, so much had happened in such a short amount of time and he was tired… so tired. He slumped onto his bed, Karupin still in his arms, and gazed out the window. He pet Karupin softly, gazing out at the full moon and the star filled sky.

"…Oyasumi, Okaa-san…Otou-san…" Ryoma whispered, gazing out the window as tears left his eyes. "…I love you…" with that Ryoma turned onto his side, closed his eyes, and let sleep take hold of him.

Tomorrow would be a day filled with sadness and lots of acting. The Seigaku regulars didn't know anything about what had happened, about his parents passing or him now living alone with Karupin. And Ryoma was going to make sure it stayed like that. He didn't want anyone's pity. He didn't need it. He didn't want to look into eyes filled with emotions that he himself had felt and are still feeling. He could feel them himself. He didn't want people saying things to comfort him when they don't mean it. He didn't need false comfort. He could take care of himself, and he would. He had Karupin… and that's all he needed.

Really… only Karupin.

Author Note: Well… what'd you think? Probably wasn't the best and sorry it's so short, but I'm still not much of a writer, so you'll have to deal for now. Let me know how it was! And I'm always looking for anything I should fix, so let me know, just be nice about it please!


	2. Chapter 2

You Are Not Alone

Author Note: Okay, soooo… this probably is one of my worst pieces yet, sorry to disappoint anyone who reads this I sincerely apologize, sometime my writing just rocks while other times it flops. This would be a flop one. Hopefully I didn't rush anything too much between Ryoma and Atobe, I don't hink I did but, I guess you can decide. Just review and tell me what you think, but be nice! Sorry again!

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

**Prince of Tennis is NOT mine, the characters and any catch phrases they use are NOT mine! Only the plot!**

December 2nd

'Hn…time for school…' Ryoma thought as he slowly sat upright, finding the room spinning around and around. 'Ugh, my head.' he thought as he slowly made his way out of his bed and to the bathroom. After taking a shower and dressing in his uniform, Ryoma fed Karupin and went to make himself some toast and have his morning glasses of milk. He took a bite of the toast and instantly wanted to throw it up. "Guess I'm not eating today." he said to himself. He looked at the clock and noticed that for once he wouldn't be late to practice; he'd actually be on time for once. "Time to go I guess." he said bending down to pet Karupin good bye. "I'll see you right after practice, Karupin… I swear… Ja ne…" with that he headed out the door, wishing to all gods that he could get through the day and the rest of his life all in one piece.

'Sigh… well, I suppose today will be interesting. Hopefully the senpai's won't ask too many questions. Guess I'll find out in a minute.' He thought as he entered the changing room. '3…2…1.'

"OCHIBI! Nya, you're back, you're back!" Kikumaru-senpai lunged at Ryoma, successfully capturing him in a bone crushing hug. Ryoma just sighed, there's nothing he could do about it anyway except wait for Oishi-senpai to intervene.

"Eiji! Let go, Echizen's turning blue!" Oishi shouted, rushing to their side, trying to pry Eiji off even though there was no need, for Eiji immediately let go.

"Ah! Gomen, Ochibi! Gomen, Gomen!" Eiji yelled, letting Ryoma go. Ryoma landed on his feet, for once unfazed by the annoyingly tight hug.

"Hn… it's alright Kikumaru-senpai, no big deal." with that Ryoma started to change, ignoring the stares that were burning into his back due to the way he had reacted to Eiji's hug. Ryoma headed towards the door leading to the courts. "Senpai, you might want to hurry and change, or Buchou will make you run laps. Mada Mada Dane." He turned on his heel and headed towards the courts, a fake smirk plastered on his face.

Practice started and ended in the blink of an eye. Ryoma was greeted and welcomed back with open arms; no one knew what had happen, and that's how it was going to stay if Ryoma had his way, which he did. He changed and headed to his classes, dreading that he'd have to see Horio and the rest of the Freshman Trio.

His classes passed by quickly, with him mostly sleeping and tuning out Horio's and what's her name's shrieking voices. Finally the bell rang and it was time for afternoon practice. 'Only a couple more hours till I can see Karupin. I hope she's not too lonely… I know I'd be… Wait! No, don't think like that, I'll be fine, I am fine.' he thought to himself determinately. Maybe he'd soon start to believe it.

He arrived at the changing room again, changing into his tennis outfit, and heading to the courts. Tezuka assigned laps, then the usual drills ensued, finally practice ended and it was time to change and head home. Ryoma was changing slowly, extremely tired and dizzy for some reason. Lunch hadn't agreed with him, so he had decided to skip it, maybe that was a bad idea…

"Nya, what are you going to do for Christmas mina! My grandparents are coming over to spend it with me and my family! Then I get to hang out with Oishi!" Eiji shouted, excited that winter break was closely approaching, bringing with it the holiday spirit and his loving grandparents. He would even get to hang out with his newly dubbed boyfriend, Oishi!

"Fsshuu. Heading to Hokkaido with the family." Kaido whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ah! Are you stalking me Mamushi? Me and my family are going to Hokkaido!"

"Fsshuu, Peach Head! Why would I want to stalk you? You're annoying enough when I have to be around you during school and tennis!"

"Viper!"

"Enough!" Tezuka buchou said in his 'you better do it now or suffer the consequences' voice.

"Hai, Buchou." they said together, glaring at each other once again.

"Nya… Anyways! What about everyone else?" Eiji continued his questioning.

"Spending it with the family, Yuuta's even coming back… might even spend Christmas Eve with a certain someone…" Fuji said suspiciously, eyeing Tezuka. It was a well known fact the two were dating and were still going strong.

"Ah. Same as Fuji." Tezuka said, keeping up the stoic face in the presence of the other regulars.

"Ah, I'll be helping my dad with the shop, then spending it with my family as well." Kawamura spoke up softly.

"Data… seems most of us are spending the holidays with our families, I'm part of that group as well… Data…"

"Umm…I'll be spending it with my family as well, a few of my cousins are even flying in to celebrate together with us. Then I'll be spending some time with Eiji as he pointed out." he started blushing softly at this and Eiji flung himself onto Oishi, giving him a tight bear hug, but no where near hard enough to harm him surprisingly.

"Eiji!" Oishi whispered frantically, trying to gently pry Eiji off of him. He still wasn't use to the idea of showing public displays of affection. Well that's Oishi for you.

"Mou, Oishi!" Eiji said, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Eiji… gomen, it's okay." Oishi said, giving in and hugging Eiji.

"Nya! Yay! Oishi gives the best hugs! Nya, what are you doing for Christmas Ochibi?" Eiji asked turning towards Ryoma, arms still wrapped around Oishi.

'Damn… what do I do now… I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna… crap.' Ryoma could feel the tears burning in his eyes wanting to come out, he'd hold them in until he could let them out privately. He spit something out for the rest of the regulars benefit. "Same as most of you, spending it with the family." Ryoma almost choked on his words, why did hurt so much? "Well, I gotta go, Ja ne." with that Ryoma walked out the door, trying to walk at his normal pace so as not to arouse to much suspicion.

Ryoma got to the gate of Seigaku and started sprinting as fast as he could towards his house, the tears already flowing out of his eyes, making it impossible to see clearly. He stopped and wiped his eyes, the tears still flowing, but at least he could see right now. He looked to his right to see a deserted park, with a swing set only a few feet away, walking over carefully, he slumped onto a swing, placing his head in his hands, letting the tears flow freely now. 'Why? Why did you have to go? I can't tell the senpai's what happened, they'll only pity me. You to are together, but who do I have? Sure I have Karupin and I love her, but I want somebody to love me too…' the tears were coming harder now and he was sobbing as quietly as he could. He was so focused on his thoughts he didn't hear footsteps quietly approaching him until he heard the familiar nickname.

"…Brat? What are you doing here?" Atobe said in an accusing voice filled with disdain. Ryoma tensed, he tried to slow his breathing and stop the tears, but it was no use.

"… None of your business Monkey King." he said quietly…somberly. Atobe was shocked to hear that voice come from the brat that he loved oh so much. Yes, it's true, the Atobe Keigo fell for the Ryoma Echizen, but it's true, if only he could actually express his feelings…

"Oi! What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, he could tell something was wrong, it sounded like the brat had been crying. "Why we-… are you crying?" he said softer this time.

"Doesn't matter Money King, leave me alone." he said with a bit more volume than the last time, voice off due to the fact of his newly stuffed up nose.

"No, Ore-sama demands you tell him what's wrong. Now." Atobe said with what was supposed to be an authorative tone, but came out more as a petulant child's voice wanting to know a secret.

"Just leave me be Atobe…" Ryoma said, getting up to leave. Atobe reached out to grab Ryoma's wrist. Ryoma didn't protest, but he refused to turn around so the Monkey King could see him like this.

"Ryoma… what's wrong. Ore… I really want to know. Why are you upset?" he asked, voice filled with what Ryoma thought was sincerity, but it couldn't have been, the Monkey King didn't care about him…no one did.

'But then, why would Atobe say I instead of Ore-sama?' Ryoma thought, now thoroughly confused. He sniffed his nose once more than slowly began to turn around. He looked up hesitantly, afraid to meet Atobe's eyes.

Atobe gasped, Ryoma had been crying extremely hard, for his eyes were rimmed in red, tear tracks down his face, eyes filled with too many emotions to decipher which was which. He pulled Ryoma into a hug, a nice, warm hug that made Ryoma break down once again.

"Shh…Ryo, it'll be okay. Everything will be okay…" he kept whispering nonsensical things into Ryoma's hair. He had brought the boy into his lap, cradling him as you would a delicate treasure. He was rocking him back and forth, slowly… soothingly. Eventually Ryoma had cried himself to sleep, hands clutching at Atobe's now drenched from his tears, shirt.

'Ryo… what happened to make you break down like this? Well, you'll be okay, Ore-sama will be here to help you from now on.' Atobe noticed it was getting dark, so he decided to take Ryoma to his house since he didn't know where Ryoma lived… yeah that was the reason... he didn't know where he lived. He picked him up bridal style and called his chauffer to come pick him up. He'd find out what was bothering Ryoma and he'd help him anyway he could; starting with getting him into a nice warm bed so he could get some proper rest.

Tomorrow would be interesting…

Author Note: Well, hopefully it wasn't too bad to read, tell me what you think, but be nice about it, please! Talk to you later!


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Not Alone

Author Note: Sorry it took so long! And sorry it's kinda short but I did my best, hopefully things don't seem too rushed or anything...well sorry again! Don't even ask when The Sun Will Shine Through will be updated cuz I have no clue! So SORRY! T-T Well enjoy! Hopefu;;y it doesn't suck too bad!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the Prince of Tennis characters, just the plot of this story! Only the PLOT! Remember that! LOL :D**

"talking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

December 3rd

'Where am I?' thought Ryoma as he opened his eyes to find himself seeing nothing but purple. 'What the...' he thought as he slowly pushed himself up. He heard a loud screech and noticed Karupin had fallen down to the mattress beside him. "Gomen Karupin..." After petting her as an apology he looked down to see that it had been a pillow...a purple, silk covered pillow. He turned over and layed back down facing the ceiling this time. Karupin made her way onto his stomach making herself comfortable once again on her master. Ryoma looked own at her petting her affectionately. 'Can't believe I broke down like that in front of the Monkey... Atobe, he must think I'm such a wimp...but it felt good letting everything out...' his thoughts trailed away as he started to think of his Okaa-san and Oyaji... Unknowingly his eyes turned glossy and tears made their way down his face. "Okaa-san... Oyaji..."

"...Ryoma?" Atobe said, making his presence known to Ryoma.

"Atobe!" Ryoma shouted in surprise rushing into an upright position on the bed. Tears still makinkg their way down his face despite him trying to wipe them away. He heard another screech but deemed it unimportant at the time.

"Are you all right Ryoma?" he spoke softly making his way towards the bed. Once he reached it he sat down by the boy. He gently took the boy into his lap and wiped away the tears that were still falling no matter how often they were wiped away. "What's wrong Ryo? You can tell me, I swear." This made Ryoma look up in surprise.

"Atobe? Where am I? What happened?" he asked in a whisper, resting his head on Atobe's chest without himself knowing he was doing so.

"You're in my room, but Ryo, what's wrong?" he asked again, determined to find out what was wrong with his favorite little prince.

"It's... I mean... I..." Ryoma tried telling him, but the words wouldn't come out, he wanted to tell someone, holding everything in was too painful.

"Shh... Ryo, it's okay, you can tell me when you're ready, okay? Shh, everything will be okay..." he kept whispering these things into Ryoma's ear until his breath was even and he was only sniffling.

"Sigh... Thanks, Keigo..." he softly spoke into Atobe's chest. Then a thought came to mind. "Why is Karupin here?" Atobe was surprised at Ryoma calling him by his first name but he was happy nonetheless. He was brought back from his thoughts at Ryoma's questions.

"...I had one of my servants fetch her from your home. You were having nightmares and I thought maybe she would calm you down..." he said slowly, afraid Ryoma would wonder why he fetched Karupin from home but didn't take him home.

Bells started going off in Ryoma's head. 'I hope that servant didn't say anything to Keigo about no one being home and...'

"By the way Ryo, are your parents out of town or something, my servant said no one answered but I was very adamant about getting Karupin for you so I said try everything they could think of. Turns out the door was unlocked, but still..." Ryoma was stiff by the time he heard the word 'parents'. "Ryo? Ryo, what's wrong?"

Ryoma was frozen stiff, he didn't know what to do, Atobe obviously knew something was up by the way he reacted. Ryoma finally decided that he should try and explain to Keigo what had happend and why he was like he was. He buried his face into the crook of Keigo's neck and tried saying what he wanted to let Keigo know, but it was just too hard! Keigo could feel the tears slide down his collar bone as Ryoma tried desperately to get the words out, choking in places. He began to rub Ryoma's back in a soothing rythmn, whispering things to him and trying to make out what he was saying.

"They...airplane...crash...GONE!" and with that Ryoma broke down into full blown hysterics. Atobe didn't know completely what was wrong but figured it had something to do with Ryoma's parents and an airplane.

"Shh Ryo, Shh... It's okay, you're with me right now. With Keigo, try and calm down, please?" he said softly almost pleadingly. After a few more soft words from Keigo, Ryoma calmed down enough to take his head out from the crook of Atobe's neck.

"...I'm sorry I acted like a baby..." he said avoiding meeting Atobe's gaze. Atobe took Ryoma by the chin and pulled his face up to meet his.

"There's nothing to apologize for Ryo, I'm just glad I was here for you when you needed it." Atobe said softly, gazing into Ryoma's eyes.

"...Why?" he asked quietly gazing into Atobe's eyes hoping to all gods he'd find the one emotion he'd been longing for for a long time now.

"Why? Because... because I love you Ryoma and I would do anything and everything to help you, to make you smile."

"But...why? Why do you love me of all people, you could have anyone..." he said, looking dejectedly to the side.

" I love you because you are Ryoma Echizen. I love your arrogance and your cockiness and all those 'mada mada's' you throw out. I love how you look at those you hold dear with that twinkle in your eye and how that smirk of your's can speak a thousand words... Most of all I love you, simply because you're you, you're my Ryo-chan and I love you." After that he bent his head just enough so that his lips would reach Ryoma's and he captured them in one of the most loving, heart-felt kisses ever, his eyes sliding shut. Reluctantly he pulled away and slowly opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. A smiling Ryo-chan.

"Thank you Kei...and..." he said softly looking into Atobe's eyes, then he leaned in near his ear and whispered lovingly, "I love you too." With that Atobe embraced him, burrying his head into Ryoma's soft emerald tinted hair, nuzzling it with care and affection.

"Thank you Ryo..." he said, laughing softly when he heard his newly deemed boyfriend yawn much like a cat. "Why don't we lay down for a bit and then maybe when we wake up you could try telling more about you-know-what?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I...I'll try, okay? For you." he said softly, burrying his face into Atobe's chest as they both layed back on the bed.

"Okay Ryo, that's all I'll ask for, for you to try. Now try and get some rest you had a fever earlier today." But before Ryoma heard all of that he was already softly snoring away on Keigo's chest. "Silly Ryo-chan..." he said lovingly, petting his hair. All of a sudden he heard a meow and then a big ball of fur landing on the bed beside him and Ryoma. "I suppose your going to join us as well Karupin?"

"Meowr!" she agreed, getting comfortable beside Atobe and as close to Ryoma as she could get.

"Well all right, let's get some shut eye, I'll see you and Ryo in the morning." he spoke laughing as he drifted into a peaceful slumber filled with his Ryo-chan and himself.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be too bad, he needed to speak with Ryoma about many things...

Author Note: Well? How was it? Let me know! But be nice about it, please! Sorry I made them both so out of character but it seemed appropriate in this case I guess, well too bad for those who didn't like that cuz I do. Well, anyways, review please! :D


End file.
